The present invention relates to a bicycle, and more particularly to a bicycle designed with a foldable frame.
The bicycle frame that is most commonly used comprises a front triangular portion and a rear triangular portion. The front triangular portion includes a top tube, a head tube, and a down tube, while the rear triangular portion includes components such as a seat stay, a chain stay, and a seat tube. It is well known that the triangular frames give an added strength in construction to a bicycle to ensure that the safety of a rider is adequately provided.
The foldable bicycle of the conventional type available in the market place today is not made with a body frame of the triangular type. As a result, its structural strength is compromised to a great extent. In addition, the manufacturing process of a foldable bicycle of the conventional type involves some extra jobs, which are otherwise not needed in the manufacture of an ordinary bicycle. Furthermore, many specialized parts are used indispensably as structural components of a foldable bicycle of the conventional type.